The Host of I Swan
by Soul-Over-Mind
Summary: Winter workshop in Seattle. A 3-week project about measuring happiness, love, fear and hate. Bella, is a guest student. Edward is her host who seems to despise her. They have to be partners. Bittersweet and a little Angst. AH, BXE
1. Chapter 1

**The Host of I. Swan**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. If they were mine I would have send them to Isle Esme sooner.

**A/N: This story is about all those souls who have been victims of snob Edwards around the world. The link for the experiment about D-tower is in my profile.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one** : Arrivals

* * *

**BPOV**

**Sunday morning 11.00 am **

Seattle, it's been years. If someone had told me I would come back here willingly four weeks ago I would probably consider him my enemy. Oh, don't get me wrong. I have nothing with the city. In fact I could say I ...like it…a little. My problem is it's proximity to a small, indifferent town with an unusual name.

Forks. Who would give a town a name like this? Then again who's talking. Who would give someone the name of a bird. Swan. My family's previous generations were sentenced to be bullied eternally. Maybe that was the reason they avoided reproduction.

I'm an only child, and my father was an only child, and my grand father was an only child. I'm the last of " Swans".At least if I was the last Mohawk bird I could have become a movie, but who's counting anyway.

A day before my third birthday my mother took me to a park just outside Phoenix. There was a lake with different kinds of birds floating and swimming . Renee – my erratic mother- explained to me the meaning of my surname when a white, pretty, thin bird passed before us graciously. The next day I considered it totally natural to ask for a lake as my birthday present, since I was a "swan". I got a plastic swimming pull instant and a white bathing suit with little swans printed on. OK, could be worse. I could be a "Magpie or...."

"Swan, wake up, we're almost landing, put your seat-belt on."

Rosalie, always straight to the point. She could have said : "Bella, sweetheart please wake up" but no, this is Rosalie Hale, better known as Rosalie "Hell"and trust me she is not the person you want to deal with when she is upset and ….she was.

You see, miss "Hell", except from being one of my best friends she has a thing about being punctual and preserve beauty. So I had to follow the first and suffer in silence about the second. This early flight only meant she had not get her usual hours of sleep. Someone should have warned that sensitive kid Eric about our tickets. She nearly sucked his blood when she found out we should be up at 5 in the morning. Rosalie without perfect make up is like watching a priest without his collar.

The truth is , she doesn't need any beauty products. Except from being a little pale thanks to diet, she could have her picture next to the definition of beauty in every dictionary in the world. She is perfect. Tall, thin but curvy, blond shiny hair, blue eyes. When I first saw her in the girls bathroom , on my junior year in high school, I wanted to dive in the toilet and never come out. I think some other toilets would have the same problem.

Luckily Rosalie saved that toilet from digesting me just by looking at me through the mirror and say while smiling: "If you tell me what color do you use on those cheeks and where did you get that dye on your hair I will buy you lunch for a week." Both colors, the one in my cheeks and the other of my hair, are completely natural but we ended up eating lunch together till today. And today we are not in high-school anymore. We are freshmen in University of Phoenix flying to Seattle for a student exchange program.

"Come on Bella, gather your staff and that book. I cannot forgive my self I let you pack it in. Who reads Withering Heights nowadays anyway and were is that little pixie?", the Venus beside me said, holding a small mirror in front of her face in order to put some lipstick on.

"Alice, were is Alice?"I asked my self and started searching around

She was so small the guy at the check in thought she was a child and offered to make us a discount.

He almost chocked when the "child" made a hilarious comment about:

".. not all men in uniforms look good, the present not excluded."

In two minutes I spotted her talking to a woman five rows ahead of us while a stewardess was politely trying to send her back at her seat. It took her almost five minutes to persuade her. Finally we heard the pilot's voice through the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is the captain speaking. In order to land safe in Sea-Tac I am kindly asking you all to return to your seats and fasten your belts. As for the young lady who insisted to meet the crew in the cockpit and take our opinion about a new kind of uniform she has in mind, we're sorry but we like it as it is. Bothering the other passengers I'm afraid will not work either. Thank you all for your cooperation and enjoy your visit to Seattle."

A very irritated Alice had already fasten her belt next to Rosalie who pretended she did not know her.

"What?, it's three years ago design and cheap fabrics. I had to make a try." she said in an angry tone.

"Alice, one day your cheeky ways will get you in serious trouble. If you were flying abroad they would have arrested you and probably make you look less than four feet plus a milk carton tall", Rosalie said and three seconds later all three of us burst in laughter.

OK, maybe the plain was not the right place for Alice's fashion experiments but at least we all landed amused.

Half an hour later the three of us plus six more students from our school were in a van heading to the University of Washington Campus Area.

Each of us is supposed to stay with a local student who will be our host for the whole three weeks and also our project partner. Unfortunately there is a pause due to Christmas and New years Day when everyone is free from the program, so the whole thing lasts more than four weeks. My problem was that I had no plans for the holidays. Both my friends had invited me to spend those days with their families but I had kindly declined . My mother was going to Europe with Phil, her second husband, and I had not seen my father for about five years. He would not even recognize me. Being 18 meant I was free in will so I had chosen to spend the holidays alone for the first time in my life.

**EPOV**

"I. Swan?, is that a name?" I was trying to conclude if the information note on my desk was real or just a mistake in printing. My head was not in it's best condition.

"Who gives someone a name like this?" He must probably be one those kids coming from a family of "flower children".

"Cool" I laughed . He probably will not be offended if I offer him the couch. I'm already in the limits of permanent insomnia. Sleeping on the couch will not help my situation. Anyway, the truth was I had already regretted that whole workshop thing. The only reason I was still willing to be a participant was the extra credit and the fact that I would have a good excuse to minimize the whole "happy" holiday concept with my family.

The same every year. I could have died of boredom long ago. Fortunately being in the third year of pre-med had some advantages, living alone was one of them. And by alone I mean alone. Not in dorm rooms or with roommates. Alone. Me , myself, and I.

Selfish?...hmm, rather realistic. Not many people around meant not many wanted or unwanted interactions. Not many interactions meant not many commitments. OK, I'm 21, I have eternity for commitments plus I cannot afford them yet.

So , this Isaac,or Ian or Ice or whatever they call him will have to respect his hosts privateness and be discreet about the mysterious Edward Cullen. No need for someone to know what I wear or not in bed or who may be in it too.

"Hmm,11.30, they must be here" I stretched indolently and hopped in the shower. I was supposed to meet my future guest in about an hour. They would all be transferred to campus and every host would deliver his "package" after a light lunch with Professor Banner.

Banner will run the workshop as the head of the teaching staff. The whole purpose was to create a model. A device which could count the emotions of a small town based on daily reports by it's citizens. In simple words, if the citizens are happy, the machine will have bright colors, if not it will get dark.

The authentic experiment had first taken place in the Netherlands. One artist and one architect, commissioned by the city of Doetinchem in the Netherlands, had created a sculpture with the name D-tower. It is an art piece that maps the emotions of the inhabitants of the city. It measures happiness, love, fear and hate daily using different questions.

Our project had similar aims but with a little more ambition. My involvement was to measure the health condition of the participants as a first level. In second level I was going to have a more interesting role. Transform the various results to music. Medicine was my academic choice but piano was one of my life commitments and I was not too young for this one.

Grabbing my keys and jacket I headed outside.

"Rain as always", I murmured.

That I .Swan would have to forget Phoenix hot weather and tan for almost a month. I was the last one to pick a guest. That explains the unusual last name. Everybody must have avoided it. People often create images by words and the site of a bird – even a gracious one- does not always appear appealing.

"Let's go see what my – I. Swan looks like", I told my Volvo entering my key and the engine obeyed in seconds.

"If the bird get's on my nerves I will eat it for Christmas", I told my self and pushed the accelerator.

"I must make sure he stays away from my piano.." was my last note to my self before my house disappeared from my middle mirror. I had already sentenced him to death.

* * *

**A/N: Please take the time and review. The flower in my avatar will change colors like the D-tower. Let's make it red.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The host of I. Swan**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. If they were mine I would send them to Isle Esme sooner.

**A/N: Hello all! I know, it has been ages since my first post. I am really grateful for all the reviews and alerts I got. This story is not edited yet but I'm at least writing again, so tell me if I suck. Hope you are all well. I could really use some support for my other stories also, especially "Hiding". Thank you all.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two** : First impressions, Bella.

* * *

**BPOV**

**Sunday morning 12.15 am **

Seattle, it's raining, a lot. The weather here has nothing to do with the sun and the heat of Arizona. But, it fits with my mood. All nine of us were heading to our meeting with Professor Banner and the team from Seattle . A local student had volunteered to pick us up from the airport. Tyler had a comfortable minivan and there should be no problem for the nine of us to have a comfortable seat in...normally. Cause, normally, we would all have a normal size of luggage, not the four sweet-cases Alice had taken with her. Me and Rosalie had to claim the two of them as ours, since they weighted a lot more than what was allowed. I had only one luggage and a backpack. I had packed just everyday clothes, especially warm sweaters, jeans, sweats and my plain underwear. Renee had given me a good pair of leather boots as a Christmas gift, which were really nice but too fancy for me. I was already wearing my heaviest winter coat.

On the other hand, I was supposed to own an expensive suitcase full with none of my possessions. I was okay with that, Alice was a fashion freak, until I was stopped for a luggage search in Sea-tac. I had already picked my own luggage and we all waited for Alice's fourth suitcase, the one I had claimed. Suddenly, I heard my name from the speakers. The wanted me to show up on security search. She had probably stocked something weird in there, could be her new manicure set – all kinds of scissors. When they asked me to open that suit-case I looked cool until I saw Alice laughing devilishly, looking towards the check desk. I was trying to hear what the security was telling me but once the cover was open I wished I could just vanish from the face of earth. It was full with silk pajamas, lacy underwear, tiny robes and all kinds of beauty products, plus...a large box of condoms. The three boys of our little team were coughing in a desperate try to hide their dry swallowing. I was more red than a beetroot.

The whole point of searching that luggage was a similarity to a suspicious luggage the authorities were looking for. Alice found the whole event "amusing", Rose complained for the time lost to a security guy who was stuttering in front of her, I had the feeling that everyone was watching me and all I wanted was to get back at my usual state, the invisible one. When I closed the object that included those sinful garments and turned around to leave, the three boys had their eyes glued on me. They all offered to carried it at least. I immediately passed it to Alice and gave them an incredulous stare while saying: "You will have to put your tag on this when we get back here after the project." Alice gracefully passed it to Eric and said towards the rest of our team: "Okay, it is mine and none of you will see the contents again...None of them."

After half an hour, my embarrassment was almost washed out and all I wanted was a shower and some sleep. I would gladly skip the welcome lunch meeting with Prof Banner and the hosts, but that was something I could not avoid. Tyler had given Eric a list with the names of their team. Each name had one of ours next to it. I had E. Cullen . Nobody had confirmed something to us, but we all thought that girls would stay with girls and boys with boys. It was the rule for the dorms anyway. I was always a little insecure about meeting new people. Me being awkward and extremely clumsy was my everyday routine. I was just hoping that E. Swan would be nice and leave me in quiet. I was only here for the project and nothing else.

We finally reached the campus area and Tyler took us to meet Banner and the rest of our "colleagues". It was raining strongly and I was dressed like an onion. Two sweaters, a hoody, my coat. We had no umbrellas and had to run towards the library cafeteria. The campus authorities had arranged for us to have a private space next to the library for that project only. It was Sunday and the cafeteria was almost empty. Once we were all inside, Tyler guided us towards two large tables, next to a huge curtain wall. There were nine people waiting there for us. I had never been in this campus before and was really impressed by the green that surrounded the building. I had always think of green as positive. Hope filled my head instantly. Despite the rain, I liked the rich nature of this place.

We approached the tables and were greeted by Prof. Banner and the students. Four girls and four boys. Apparently someone had ditched the meeting, still the numbers were odd. My team had six girls. While I was doing maths in my head, Banner had started introducing us to the hosts. When Alice, Rose and me were left for last, I started getting a little worried. There were only two students left. A good-looking blond guy and a girl with a kind face and glasses on, looking a little shy...like me. One thing was sure. One of us would have to stay with a male student. It didn't look THAT bad, but I was still hoping for a female host. Alice tapped me slightly on my back. I was surprised she was so quiet since we spotted them. Another odd thing. I felt her grabbing my hand and squeezing it hard.

"What is it?" I whispered, trying to cover my need to scream from the pain. For such a little thing, she was dangerous.

"Will you be my bridesmaid?" I blinked rapidly and stood with my mouth open.

"What are you talking..." I went to ask, but Banner started talking again. He was obviously very annoyed about the missing host and was talking to Tyler and another male student, in a low tone, about a phone call for a few minutes. His next words made me feel good and bad at the same time. Good because I was not going to stay with a guy and bad because Alice was abusing my arm.

"Jasper Witlock and... Alice Brandon," the teacher said and the two of them were looking at each other like ice-creams on a hot day. I was so surprised by their reaction that I barely heard professor's next line.

"Angela Weber and...Rosalie Hale. I can also see here that Isabella Swan is paired with Edward Cullen. Where is Isabella?" Banner asked, looking around to anyone but me. Right, I was the last student and he hadn't even noticed me. But, I had other things to think about.

_Edward, E is Edward? Edward is a male name. No, no, no, no._

I was about to say that they had probably made a mistake when I heard Alice saying: "She is here professor, she prefers Bella by the way," she said, while Banner looked a little annoyed by my hesitation.

"Well...Miss Swan, your host is not here yet. I hope he will honor our little gathering later. I'm sorry about this," he said, almost embarrassed. I guess Edward was not his favorite student. But, my problem remained. Since Alice was also paired with a boy, there was no point in asking about a mistake. Her host was good looking and quiet. I guess she was lucky enough to be paired with the "hot" guy of the Seattle team. The other male students were obviously the geeky types you would expect to see here. All of them, except Jasper, were looking at Rosalie and I was not wondering why. Angela, her host, seemed nice but the two of them were like a tiger and a hamster in the same cage, total opposites. Just then, an idea came to me. I moved next to Rosalie and whispered.

"Do you think we could change hosts? You can handle any of these guys better than me. Please Rose," I told her. I hadn't even seen that Cullen guy but I didn't want to stay with him. He hadn't even bothered to be on time. Just as I was about to finally make the "mistake" question, I heard Rose mumbling something beside me. Something like:

"If this is what you are offering you can have Angela, look what is coming," she said and her face was lighten up like she had just spotted Santa. I was about to turn and look when I heard Banner's voice from the opposite side of the table.

" Hello Mr Cullen. Glad you are finally here, your guest is expecting you," he said with a severe tone. And then a smooth and deep voice answered, "Hello Professor, I hope his expectations will meet mine. Who is the lucky one?"

_Cocky, arrogant, asshole, _were the names that could easily replace E. Cullen. I finally turned, ready to say something about his expectations but, in seconds, I realized that mine would never had included the beautiful man in front of me. With my mouth half open, I heard Banner saying,

"Edward, this is Isabella Swan. Your guest for the next four weeks. I expect you to make her staying here as comfortable as possible. Now, since we are all here, I would like to welcome all of you in this project. We will have plenty of time to talk about it through lunch. Please, there is a small buffet ready for you here. Help your self. Our program is tight so, even lunch must be productive today. Thank you all for being here."

Lunch was the last thing on my mind, truth to be told, that was because Edward Cullen, my host, was looking at me like I had just killed his kitten.

**A/N: Please take the time and review. The flower in my avatar will change colors like the D-tower. Let's make it red. Plus...you do want to read Edward's reaction soon...Don't you?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The host of I. Swan**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. If they were mine I would send them to Isle Esme sooner.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the alerts, you are so good with me!**

**Chapter Three** : First impressions, Edward.

* * *

EPOV

**Sunday morning 1.00pm **

A girl? I. Swan is a girl. NO WAY. I was planning on having a typical boy-partner, not a chick from Phoenix who would probably make my house a beauty salon. Don't get me wrong. I like girls who pay attention to themselves but I like to keep Cosmo out of my closet and my bathroom. And NO toothbrushes. Okay, she would have to be the exception as a guest but still...

I was already too late when I reached the cafeteria. The roads were slippery and not everybody could afford Volvo's. I was moving like a turtle instead of a lion. Everybody was already there. I recognized the rest of my team from our university. I was relieved that Jasper was in. He was talking about bailing the project. By the time I got there he was already talking to a girl I'd never seen before, obviously his guest-partner.

While approaching the tables where hosts and guests were sitting, I scanned the faces of the other team briefly. Three boys, five girls and someone who was sitting with his back towards me. I could tell she was a girl by the thick ponytail, low on her neck, but that someone was too overdressed to know for sure and was wearing an ugly cap that covered even the ears. Okay, it was a really cold day. All the others made not a strong impression to me, except from a beautiful blonde girl who was sitting next to the overdressed guy, facing me. And THAT was an interesting view. She could model for sure. The project suddenly seemed more appealing. The benefit to not having commitments was the freedom to enjoy little adventures. Four weeks was just the right time and, of course, I was Edward Cullen. I had the choice, and my choice was that blonde. The only thing I would have to check was the possibility her boyfriend was present. My worries went quickly into the trashcan as she hit me hard with her eys, once she noticed me approaching. Normal.

I was only a few meters away when I heard Banner referring to me with an obvious irritation. Yeah, I was late but I as cool with that. No harm done...yet. I was there for a typical introduction and to take my host back in my house, nothing more. I had already decided to meet some friends later and let him get comfortable in. We were not supposed to be friends or hung out anyway. I was a picky ash and fully aware of my condition. But ...Isabella Swan was not in the plan.

"Edward, this is Isabella Swan. Your guest for the next four weeks. I expect you to make her staying here as comfortable as possible. Now, since ..." After Banner made that introduction I almost ate my tongue. My guest was a girl, the girl I had easily passed for a guy due to the whole closet she had on and a hideous cap she was wearing. That could not be for good.

_Couldn't be the blonde one? _a voice in my head was wondering but I already knew the possibilities of a change: none, everything was planned. I was mad...I was really mad. And I must have looked like one, cause next thing I saw, was a pair of two big brown eyes looking at me like I was about to bite someone. I really was not far from it but Banner was not that appetizing.

It took me a few seconds to offer my hand for the typical handshake. The girl stood up looking nervous. She was obviously dressed like an onion. Layers and layers of clothes were covering her body but not in a flattering way. She was about 5.4, seemed thin and looked pale and tired. On the other hand, the blonde beside her was a piece of art. Tall, elegant, fit. I would buy any cover she was on. I didn't miss that Jasper's guest was also interesting. Too short but pretty and well dressed, though a little too trendy for my taste.

_Damn_, I though and followed my luck. Isabella looked so...boring and out of fashion. Anyway, I had to play along.

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen, I guess you will be staying with me during the project," I told her and we shook hands loosely, without any hint of force. She even had gloves on. And looked so...shy. I was sure she was avoiding looking straight at me. Banner was already a not so favorite person.

_At least she must be the smart one, _the voice commented in my head. I had to find the positive issue...I had to.

For the rest of lunch I had the minimum interaction with my guest. Just trivial conversation about academics and the cold weather. She didn't seem too comfortable talking to me. I passed most of the time watching the rest of the team. The blonde's name was Rosalie and she was staying with Angela. Angela Weber, nerd and...nerd.

_She would fit perfectly with my bird, _I devilishly thought, just before lunch ended. It was time for us to take our guests home. After a brief talk with Jasper about meeting later, it was time to get I. Swan home. It was definitely not a lake and she was definitely not gracious enough for her name. I would just have to endure it.

After picking her luggage from Tyler's, van I guided her towards my Volvo. I did not miss the look of confusion on her face. After some minutes of uncomfortable silence she spoke.

"Hm, I saw everybody walking towards the dorms. Professor said they are the building behind the library. Do we need a car to get there? Everybody is walking, so..."

Well, she was probably as clueless as I was about the housing condition. It was time to inform her that my house was out of town.

"Oh, I thought you knew about were you would stay. I don't have a dorm space. I live in a house in the suburbs. So, yeah...We need the car," I told her and put her things inside carefully. The extra care was totally unnecessary but it was a way to avoid looking at her.

I was beginning to loose my temper despite my permanent cool demeanor. I would love to change for a another guest. There was something weird about that girl but I couldn't figure out exactly what was it. I guess I was surprised she did not seem that impressed by the car, the house in the suburbs...me.

**A/N: I know, he is a jerk, give him some time and love please. He has interesting intentions. Short chapter, I know. I had this little fic, "The Invitation" once. Give it a try, it may surprise you...**


	4. Chapter 4

**The host of I. Swan**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. If they were mine I would send them to Isle Esme sooner.

**A/N: Thank you all for the support. Glad to know people re still reading my stories!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**: The drive.

* * *

BPOV

**Sunday, a little after 4.00pm **

The drive to Edward's house was a total nerve wrecking procedure. I did not expect to stay with a guy, and I certainly didn't expect to stay in a house, away from the campus. This was not "the plan." Me and the girls had agreed to participate thinking that it would be nice to be together, in a new town, and do new things with new people. Since we all thought we would stay in the dorms, I had assumed we would be all together almost the whole day. Living away from the campus was a great difference. I would probably only see them during the project and I would depend on someone else for a ride, to and from the university. Bad thing...That someone else didn't look so enthusiastic about his guest. I must have been a surprise and a rather not very pleasant one.

Edward Cullen would "have" to be my host for three weeks. From the look on his face during our introduction, he probably waited a male guest. So, I was not he only one not happy about it. Don't get me wrong. He greeted me and we talked a little at lunch but it was a formal and a little awkward interaction. Plus, by the way he looked toward Rose – okay, it was just once- I bet he would gladly except an exchange with Angela, her host.

Angela, a simple shy girl. A girl like...me. I do not care so much about my appearance and I usually try to pass unnoticeable, but even I had to admit that it was obvious they had made a mistake about the pairs. I would fit perfectly with Angela. In a small but tidy dorm room, with our books, our simple clothes and our nerdy look. It would be a comfortable situation. But no, I would have to deal with the male equivalent of Rosalie Hale and stay with him in a house away from the rest of the team. And that would not be such a good idea. I had my reasons.

Edward Cullen, my host, was driving fast. Really, really fast. From the little knowledge I had about Seattle, he was driving towards one of the suburbs . An isolated and expensive suburb in particular. Even I knew that Old Woods was a very prestigious area to live. There were only private properties there, from small but elegant two-storey buildings to huge mansions. It was like actually leaving in the woods.

After the first fifteen minutes of almost complete silence, Edward decided to speak. Well it was more about making questions but at least I knew he remembered I was in the car. You see, another problem about me being a totally unnoticeable person was the fact that people often were ignoring my presence. My most hilarious memories were from taxis. People never noticed there was a girl sitting in the cab or in the line for a cab, and they were trying to catch the cab despite the passenger or just stop the cab and take it taking my place. What could I do? Walk around with a neon sign "I am here" on my forehead? So, even remembering I was there was encouraging. His questions were also harmless... At least most of them. The rain outside was quite inspirational.

"I guess you are not so fond of the cold, hah?" he asked, looking towards me, obviously impressed by my clothes. The truth to be told, I was freezing. Even in the cafeteria earlier I could not get used to the cold. I had kept my gloves on, even my cap. Phoenix was so much hotter and dry.

"No, I'm not. Cold and wet weather is just not my...thing," I answered, looking outside to the heavy dark clouds that were too low for my liking. The rain was already getting stronger. I was generally not looking straight at him but my curiosity was not helping. I might have forgot to mention that my host, despite of a little cold and arrogant in behavior, was also...hot. I mean HOT. I had avoided showing anything that would indicate "appreciation" about his natural beauty when we were introduced, but being so close to a guy like him was such a torture. And his voice...Deep, low, velvety and so manly. He didn't look much older than me but he had to be...

"So, how come and you decided to do this project in this cold and wet place?" he asked in a rather amused tone. I could sound a little optimistic, but I even thought I saw a smile coming on his lips. Lips that Rose would definitely describe with a totally adult expression.

"You told me you are majoring in English, right?" he continued asking without leaving the road out of his site.

"Yes, I am majoring in English...And psychology. I kind of combine them both. I guess the second one brought me here. I studied about the project in Europe and found it really interesting. So, yeah, I'm here despite the weather," I answered while I was already feeling much warmer. He had probably heated the car more since we got in. I took off my gloves and the hut and sat more comfortably in my seat, letting my hair free from my elastic band since the ponytail prevented me from backing my head on the top of the seat. I deliberately avoided mentioning I was actually from Washinghton and that my father was still leaving there. I had no reason to. At least I thought so...

"You know, I think I am warm enough...I think," I almost whispered. I just turned, ready to thank him but he seemed a little uncomfortable, again, he seemed tensed. I just kept quiet and watched him breathing a little harder than before. I couldn't have been because of something I said. I had just answered his questions. In order to distract my self, I started inspecting the car.

I was not that impressed with the car at the start. It was probably a good European car. I knew almost nothing about Volvo's, except that they came from Sweden and that they were supposed to be from the safest. I guess the weather in Washington was not friendly for convertibles and fast sport cars. One thing was undeniable, the car was cozy, warm, dry and soundless. One could barely feel the road despite Edward's fast driving. The inside looked a lot like its owner. Very pretty and elegant. Smooth lines and soft textures. And the smell. It was not a car smell. It had his smell. Like the rain, the forest and man, all mixed perfectly. It was a very "inviting" smell. Almost calming..I closed my eyes for a second. I needed some rest.

0*0*0*0

EPOV

Isabella was really quiet through the whole drive back at my house. I knew she had probably felt my surprise about having a girl as my guest and I was sure she was surprised herself. We did not talk much. She looked tired and cold and I was just not in my best mood. The rain was not making things easier. It was surely a messenger for a serious storm and then my plans for the evening would turn to a total disaster. I was invited to an outside party at a friend's property. Tanya was usually a great company...when her parents were away. But, she never had parties in the house, a rule I also followed willingly. Yeah, I was, am and will be a very private person. And that could be a serious problem.

I needed to find out were Isabella would fit in my privacy. I would have to re-think about the couch though. I was not THAT of an ass. I would have to get to know her a little. Small talk. That could be nice, harmless talk. A little about the weather, her studies, just to pass the time. So, I just asked and she answered. We stayed both safe after.

I learned that she was also majoring in psychology and I wandered what she would think about me. I had just decided to ask more about her when I felt her moving a little and then a smell hit me and made breath deeply. Flowers...or fruits...or...strawberries. Yeah, it was a cent from strawberries. I instinctively turned just the second she was letting her hair free. She had already removed the cap and her gloves. The first time I saw her I thought she was just pale because of the cold. No, she had a fine, almost translucent skin which was making a great contrast with the thick strands of hair that were then splayed on her shoulders. Long, brown hair ...pretty. They were the source of that smell. Clean, fresh, strawberries. I breathed hard once more and then turned to look straight at her. And I kept looking and breathing, since she was already asleep...and different...and a nice color was already staining her cheeks and the smell was good, and calming, and...inviting.

**A/N: I know you read. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
